


Blackmail

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biting, Gun play, Handcuffs, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: As Akechi laid down some rather incriminating photos on the table in front of you, you knew you had really done it this time."Would you care to explain what you're doing with my laundry?" the detective asked.You were in some deep shit.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I had not written anything in this vein for Akechi so I asked for some prompts and the first reply was “blackmail and gun play”. Well, I fulfilled.

"I need to ask you about something."

Whenever those words left Akechi's mouth, you knew you were in something deep.  It was not as if the brunet made it a habit to use those exact words whenever he needed to discuss something, rather, it was your habit of getting into deep shit that kept him repeating the phrase.  To begin with, the times you talked to the detective were far and few inbetween considering you were not lovers.  Hell, you were not even friends--the two of you simply lived in adjacent apartments.  Being a little more down to earth that the average person your age, you did little to give off the vibe of the intense fans that the male often had to avoid which meant you made decent company.  You would have, at least, if you could control your impulsive behaviour which often ended up on the wrong side of the law and with your neighbour cleaning up after you.  As Akechi laid down some rather incriminating photos on the table in front of you, you knew you had really done it this time.

"Would you care to explain what you're doing with my laundry?" the detective asked.

Sure enough, the photos were of you stealing a piece of clothing from Akechi's load in the apartment complex's communal washing room. You had pocketed not just any piece of clothing, however, but a pair of the brunet's briefs.

You were in some deep shit.

"Fuck--er, I mean, oh fuck it," you blabbered on reflex. "Look, can you blame me for saying you're an attractive man that's close to my age?  I am a young woman and I have urges, too!  I mean, okay that doesn't justify my actions, but noone is perfect, right?"

Throughout your entire spiel, the detective's face remained impassive and neutral.  It freaked you out a bit.  Akechi was not one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but he was not against expressing his emotions.  The complete lack of reaction from him unnerved you greatly.

"You do realise this is a crime, correct?" he asked and you shrunk in your seat.

"...What are you going to do about it?  Arrest me?" you quipped back without thinking and immediately wanted to slap yourself.

You wanted to punch yourself unconscious when, in a flash, Akechi in fact handcuffed you to the armrest of the chair you sat on.  A derisive smirk played on the detective's face.

"My, my, not as dumb as you seem," he teased.

“Um, Akechi-kun…?” you questioned hesitantly.  
Rather than answer you, the brunet stood from his seat at his table across from you and stalked over to where you sat, now chained down.  An unsteady breath left you at the danger your neighbour exuded.  It sent ice creaking through your ribs, but there was also a warmth building in your gut.  You had admitted it earlier; he was attractive.

“Honestly, I’m not sure why I didn’t do this sooner.  After all, I’ve saved your sorry self from landing in the prison slammer more than a few times already.  I say you owe me quite a few favours, don’t you think?” he prompted as he came to lean on the table right before you.  The expression on his face was unlike anything you had seen from Akechi before, but you would be a damn liar if you did not admit it was hot.

“Are you… blackmailing me?  Isn’t that a crime?” you parroted cheekily.

The brunet gripped your chin harshly and you winced.  His maroon eyes stared into your gaze with a hard edge.

“You’re lucky you have a pretty face to offset that uncontrollable mouth of yours.  Then again, there’s always a good use for a strong tongue.”  
Well, fuck, you thought.  Akechi Goro was, in a weird way, hitting on you.

“Your answer?” he asked and you snapped out of your daze.

“Um, sorry, could you repeat that?” you replied.

A sigh left the detective before he repeated himself, “Your choices are pay back your favours to me or go to jail.  Which do you prefer?”

“Well, that’s a rather open-ended statement on your end, but I’d rather not go to jail so what do I have to do?  Use my tongue a lot?” you inquired with a waggle of your eyebrows.

“We’ll see how that mouth of yours holds up when I’m done,” Akechi hissed before he crashed his lips against yours.

Without waiting for your permission, the brunet plunged his tongue into your mouth and explored his new territory.  The ferocity of his kiss startled you for a moment, but considering he had you handcuffed to a chair, there was little that should have shocked you.

“A-Ah…” you gasped into the liplock.

Akechi trailed his wet muscle over your own as he swallowed your moans.  The detective braided his fingers into your hair and then gave a harsh tug.  A gasp escaped you and the male pulled back as he lathed his tongue against yours once more, a string of saliva connecting the two of you after separating.  Without waiting for you to recover, Akechi used his grip on your hair to tilt your head to the side and expose your neck.  Immediately, the detective clamped down onto your sensitive flesh with his teeth.  The blunt edges dug into your skin and drew a stuttered moan from you.  One patch of skin after another, he bit you leaving angry red marks littered all over your shoulder and neck.  Meanwhile, you struggled against the cuffs binding you to the chair.  Your single free hand was already buried in the detective’s soft locks, but your other wrist was chafing against the metal bonds.

“You’re making so much noise for me; guess my hunch was right.  You like it rough, don’t you?” he asked with a chuckle.

A groan was your answer as you struggled against the cuffs once more.

“Ah, I guess we don’t need these anymore,” Akechi added as if handcuffing you to a chair was barely worth an afterthought.

When he finally freed your wrist, you brought it up to join your other hand and pulled at Akechi’s head to bring him down for another hot kiss.  The brunet brought you up from your seat and placed a hand behind your head to deepen it.  Preoccupied with the liplock, you barely paid attention as Akechi led you through his home.  The next thing you knew, he had you pinned against his bed.

“So feisty, not that I dislike it,” he purred against your cheek before trailing kisses down your neck and biting into the unmarked side.  You moaned once more and let yourself melt into the pleasure.  Top layers were discarded and the remaining clothing opened, but remained on your bodies as the two of you were too impatient.  With his pants down his thighs, you took the male’s half-hard cock and gave him an experimental pump.  Akechi threaded a hand through your hair and watched you with a sly smile.  Not being denied, you licked your lips before taking his member into your mouth and bobbing your head a couple of times.  The male let out a grunt and you became bolder.  You trailed your tongue along the underside of his shaft then swirled it over the tip before taking him back into your mouth.  Hollowing your cheeks, you mixed between using your lips and your tongue, even sometimes scraping your teeth along the tip to draw those delicious groans out of him.  Just as you were getting into the role of pleasuring, Akechi tugged harshly at your hair and you released the male with a wet popping sound.  
“Ow, ow, you could have just asked,” you whined, but the pain had already diminished into a pleasant tingle.

“You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy it,” he teased. “Just as I know you’ll enjoy this.”

Without warning, as with everything so far, the detective pinned you back down to the bed.  From his place over you, he reached into his bedside table and you expected him to pull out a certain wrapped package only to come back with a gun.  Your eyes widened and you looked back to Akechi in a slight panic.  The brunet sighed at your reaction and pecked a couple kisses against your lips.

“It’s not loaded,” he soothed and you felt yourself release a breath.

The relief only lasted so long before he settled the pistol in his grip and pressed the side of the muzzle against your neck.  The cold metal sent a shiver down your spine, but you felt heat rise in your stomach.  When you gazed up at Akechi, a smirk lit his features as he read your reaction with ease.  He trailed the steel weapon down the column of your neck, over your clavicle, and traced a line through the middle of your torso.  As he neared the end of your abdomen, the brunet brought the head of the gun to run along the apex of your thighs and you moaned softly at the chilly sensation.  The next thing you knew, the muzzle of the gun was pressed against your lips in a silent command.  Even knowing the weapon was unloaded, seeing Akechi cock the gun’s hammer sent a tingle of fear and a stroke of ecstasy through your nerves.  The male smirked at your obvious arousal.

Damn him and his intuition.

Experimentally, you parted your lips and poked the tip of your tongue over the head of the gun.  You could taste steel and a slight bitter grit.  You tried not to think over if the taste was gunpowder and if the gun had been shot before.  Akechi watched you lathe the metal with your tongue for a while before he ordered you that it was enough.  You swallowed thickly as he removed that apparatus and placed it back on the bedside table.

“Now starts the fun,” he whispered into your ear.

You shivered at his voice but let out a moan as his gloved hands slicked themselves with your fluids.  He prodded at your entrance and then inserted a finger.  Once he was sure you were adjusted, he added another and scissored at your walls and you groaned, but it wasn’t enough.

“Y-You know I like it rough.  Don’t make me s-so impatient,” you tried to demand, only to sound closer to begging.

“If you say so,” he acquiesced with a snicker and you realised he had been playing you.

Before you could make a statement, the detective positioned himself and then entered.  The stretch was a bit more than you were ready to accommodate, but the burn of your muscles only highlighted the buzz of pleasure in your blood.  Akechi started at a rough pace and you loved it.  His girth rubbed at your inner walls in just the right way and you felt your mind go hazy at the places he reached.  The brunet raised your legs back to get better access and you were seeing white.  Moans spilt from your mouth and your lips framed his name as you lost yourself to the pleasure.  Meanwhile, Akechi busied his own mouth with nipping and sucking at your exposed skin, leaving marks all over your shoulders and chest.  Your senses were going into overdrive and before you could register your own consciousness, you were moaning for your release and riding out your high.  His stamina outdid him as he maintained his heavy pace until he was driving his cock in as deep as he could in a final few thrusts before you could feel his warmth coating your insides.  The maroon-eyed male slowed down as he tipped over the edge before he eventually slipped himself out from you.  Spent, Akechi let himself fall next to you on the bed with a few heavy pants.

A witty comment danced at the tip of your tongue, but seeing the brunet so worn down and content with himself stilled your lips.  Instead, your hand reached over and you brushed the back of your fingers over his cheek.  Akechi flinched at the contact and caused you to draw back.  An apology was about to leave your mouth, but the male beat you to it.

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to react like that.  It’s… okay,” he said softly.

Given permission, you reached out once more, slowly, and traced the line of his cheek with the tips of your fingers.  The detective let out a breath and let himself relax to your touch.  Maybe, just maybe, there was a softer side to the boy that you had yet to discover.


End file.
